The women that drive us crazy
by ShishKabible
Summary: Alright, this is my first fanfic. Shikamaru and Chouji are roommates, and both have women they want that drive them nuts, what will come of this?..Rated for future content! Violence, Language, Citrus ShikaTema ChouIno CHAP 8 Finally back at it folks! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, and if you really need told this then you have problems ^.^**

**Alright folks, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I sort of have some ideas for a couple of different fics, one being very almost sitcom like, as Shikamaru and Rock Lee are roommates XD The odd couple from hell right? So please read and review, if you like this story then I will continue it and write a few others possibly....If no one likes it then....This will be my last story and will be shorter then I'm intending.**

**Ohhh and by the way, this takes place after were the manga is right now, so this MAY contain some spoilers....but I will point them out before they appear, for those fans that are not...up to date.**

**^.^ DATTEBAYO!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tsk.....Troublesome.."_ Shikamaru sighed under his breathe as he was disturbed this morning by the sound of a loud pounding.

The sound was of someone knocking loudly at the from door, a sound that could be heard throughout the two bedroom apartment that he shared with his teammate and best friend, Chouji. Shikamaru tossed over in his bed, placing his pillow over his head, it was far to early in the morning for this, he only hoped and prayed that Chouji could resolve whatever was going on, since he sure as hell didn't want to get up this early.** _'Please don't let it be who I think it is....She wasn't supposed to be here till the....Ohh god!!!!'_** Shikamaru started slapping himself mentally for not remembering, he knew full well his day was going to start on the wrong foot, and far to many hours early for his taste.

In the other room, Chouji blinked a few times at the early morning pummeling the front door was taking, He sighed miserably and rubbed the back of his head, looking mournfully at the foot that was left on his plate, that would probably be cold by the time this was done being sorted out. _**'Darn it Shikamaru I wish you were awake...Pancakes are no good cold..'**_ The chubby ninja sighed and went to the front door. He opened it slightly as his eye grew wide with horror at who stood on the other side, some one that shouldn't be wandering around in Konoha...especially when her escort was still in bed.

Chouji cast a sideways glance at Shikamaru's door desperately, hoping to see it open and Shikamaru not inside, but no such lucky for the big-boned optimist.

His attention returned to the person at the door as he gave a light chuckle ._"T..T..Temari-chan....N...Nice to see you...Did you find your way here ok?"_

The sand princess that had been pounding smiled broadly at Chouji as she held her fan aloft in her small hands. _"Ohhhh Hello Chouji....Is Shikamaru home?..Because.....HE'S A DEAD MAN!!...LET ME IN NOW DAMN IT!"_

Chouji took a few steps away from the door for his own safety, Temari taking this chance to kick the door open the rest of the way and enter the apartment. She was momentarily shocked that it was so well maintain, besides a couple of empty potato chip bags, and a random shougi tile here and there, Temari smiled as she looked around, being rather surprised that a lazy man and a large man shared this place. This thought quickly pushed from her mind as she looked around the apartment which had three door and she tapped her foot.

_"Alright Chouji...Which one is lazy-asses?...It's either you tell me or I find out the hard and fun way."_ She looked at Chouji with a smirk, raising her fan a little bit.

Chouji gulped nervously and pointed to the door that had a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the front. Temari sighed and brought her free-hand to her forehead and shook her hand as it was place in her palm. _**'I should have guessed as much, why did I even NEED to ask'**_ The sand princess went to the offending door and forced it open, only to see Shikamaru half-way out his bedroom window, still only wearing a pair of boxers, and a tank top that looked a couple sizes to small. Shikamaru turned around at the sound of his door being forced open, laughing nervously as he was about to make a last minuet dive out the window for his own safety.

_"Ohhhh no you don't!....Your not getting away that easily!"_ roared the angry kunoichi as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a length of kousen wire, using her skill at a trained ninja to wrap the razor-sharp wire around Shikamaru, a little more lightly then he would have liked, as even his slightest movement would cause the wire to slice into him. She pulled him back from the window and the lazy ninja landed on the floor with a thud, she then began dragging him into the living room, were Chouji now frowned as he had started eating his pancakes again, much of the excitement he held for them earlier now gone. Just as he had anticipated, they were now cold.

_"T...Temari-chan I can explain!....I..It just slipped my mind...I didn't mean to not meet you at the gate.."_ Shikamaru tried to explain, but instantly knew that he should of just remained silent, as he seemed to sense a new killing intent from Temari. Chouji sighed at this, he knew exactly what Shikamaru had done wrong, his best friend might be a genius, but when it came to women....He was far from that. Unfortunately for Chouji, he only could read women and how they would react, with women he had no interest in having a relationship with. Sighing miserably as he watched the clueless Shikamaru with the angry Temari. _**'Why are you so dense about these things Shikamaru..You've been her "requested escort" how many times now?...and you STILL don't get it?'**_

_"IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND?!?!....The most intelligent shinobi in this village and an important mission, politically speaking, SLIPPED YOUR MIND!?!....Not to mention that I thought we were....friends, but can't even remember I'm coming to your town, after not seeing you for five months...I..I thought...."_ The two Konoha shinobi never found out what Temari thought, Chouji sighed as he looked at Temari, who looked angry, but Chouji could read how upset she actually was, something he hoped Shikamaru would pick-up on.

_"Tsk....Troublesome women...You know you are my friend, hell next to my teammates, you might be the best friend I have...I just slept to long...If I had woken up I would have remembered...probably."_ Shikamaru stated as he looked up from the floor at Chouji and Temari. Chouji giving him a smile, that was quickly fading at his stated to Shikamaru that he had said something right, the said something terribly wrong. _**'Tsk....If only women were that easy to read...'**_ Temari looked down at the restrained Shikamaru, as she then kicked him in the shin and sat on the couch next to Chouji with a smile, as Shikamaru rolled around in pain on the floor.

_"Say Chouji, you wouldn't happen to have anymore of those pancakes would you?....It's been a while since I've slept or eaten properly since I've been traveling for two days."_ She smiled at Chouji as he nodded back at her.

_"Yeah Temari, I still have some batter left from making mine, I can cook you some if you would like, I've become a pretty good cook"_ The chubby ninja had already gotten to his feet to go make his guest some pancakes as he heard her sigh.

_"No chance in being able to make the lazy one cook those pancakes is there?"_ Temari looked at Chouji with a playful smile on her face at the concept of making Shikamaru wear an apron and cook.

_"Hmph...not if you don't want to make a quick trip to the hospital, his cooking is pretty bad....He can barely make good instant ramen."_ Chouji chuckled a bit at this, happy that he was very skilled at something that Shikamaru was completely horribly at.

_"Y...You know that I'm still here right?!?..J...Just cause I'm in pain doesn't mean I can't hear you!"_ Shikamaru protested as the two talked about him as if he was not in the room, stuff like that drove Shikamaru crazy, it was really troublesome to be talked about to your face, yet behind your back.

_"Ohhh hush you...We both know perfectly well that your still here, but your being punished from being a lack-luster bodyguard. I mean, I'm Suna's delicate flower princess after all."_ It was obvious that Temari didn't like the idea of even having a bodyguard, but at least she was able to get Shikamaru as her security, since he usually gave her the space and freedom she wanted.

_"Tsk....Delicate flower.....Since when did you become delicate?_" Shikamaru's smart-ass comment earned him another kick to the shin, as Temari then crossed one leg over the other, straightening out the fabric of her black kimono. The two of them sat in silence for a few minuets, as Temari waited for her pancakes.

"Sooo Chouji...How are those pancakes coming along?" The Suna princess turned with a smile, that quickly turned into a wide-eyed look of terror as she looked at the fairly large plate of pancakes that was walking towards her, carried by Chouji. _"C..Chouji I can't eat all that!!!!"_

_"Then share with Shikamaru, he hasn't eaten either, and I know he skipped dinner last night."_ Chouji smirked, his plan was a little obvious he thought, trying to get the two of them to stop dancing around each others feelings, and just get together already. His statement caused Temari to blush deeply.

_"Like I would untie this slacker....He'd probably run as soon as I untied the kousen wire..."_ Temari thought that her voice had it's usual angry and commanding tone, making it seem like she didn't want to share to punish him, masking the real answer, along with attempting to mask her blush.

_"Hmm....Well I guess you'll just have to feed him by hand then."_ This statement from the chubby ninja cause both of them to blush this time, not even Shikamaru was dense enough to not blush at that.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**A/N: WOOOOOO That's my first completed fanfic chapter.....I hope I get some good responses, though constructive criticism is also welcome, any reply really. I don't feel like this is a bad first chapter....could be ALOT worse....This also might get a little angsty when Chouji starts to try getting with his crush, not that he hasn't tried before, but....You'll all have to wait and see!!! DUN DUN DUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, and if you really need told this then you have problems ^.^**

**From the response I've gotten to the first chapter, and the number of views I've received, I'm taking it people like my story so far! YAY!!...Well It's just getting started, and hopefully I can get some more reviews on this next chapter...Keep my confidence up people XD **

* * *

**Anyways enough of my rambling for now....ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"_Y....You've got to be joking Chouji....That really isn't funny!" _Temari stumbled on her tongue as she tried to speak to the chubby ninja, who just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Shikamaru sighed from the floor and shook his head _"Chouji never jokes when food is involved Temari."_ This caused Chouji to nod in agreement with his best friend.

"_He is right Temari, either your going to have to let him go or feed him yourself, it's up to you...Well I'm going to meet up with my father, he said he had something he needed to discuss with me." _Chouji got up and walked for the door, wearing something similar to his old attire from back in the day, not putting on his armor encased uniform that he wore now, it was his day off after all.

Shikamaru looked after his best friend pleadingly as he left the small apartment, almost begging him not to leave him alone with this crazy women, but all he could hear was Chouji snicker as he closed the door behind him _**'Great Chouji....Way to throw me to the wolves....Why must this women be so troublesome and aggressive towards me....I need to figure out what her deal is.'**_ Shikamaru looked up at Temari who was looking down at him, her gaze quickly moving from him as he looked at her, not wanting him to think she was staring. She began cutting up some of the pancakes as Shikamaru looked away, not wanting to bring back attention to the idea that Chouji brought up early, he really didn't feel like getting kicked again.

Temari's mind was racing as she poured syrup all over the pancakes, a more then liberal amount, probably about the amount Chouji would use on his. **'**_**Damn it, he has me so distracted I can't even pour syrup!.....Curse you and your idiocy Shikamaru!' **_She looked over at him again, noticing he had looked away, she signed a bit in relief that some of the tension was obvious being lifted, then it all came tumbling down. Apparently Chouji was right again in saying Shikamaru had skipped dinner last night, as the lazy ninja's stomach growled loudly, making both of them jump. Shikamaru blushing crimson in embarrassment, as Temari blushed from the thoughts that raced through her mind as she got up off the couch. Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the ass-kicking that was surely coming his way.

After a few seconds he opened one eye, to see why he was still conscious, only to see Temari sitting down in front of him, setting the large plate of pancakes beside the two of them as she began to cut pieces off with her fork and knife. Shikamaru bit his lower lip at the sight of Temari this close, and tried to lick his lips at the same time, due to his lover for Chouji's pancakes. This combination making him look rather silly for a momment, and it made Temari giggle, which then caused Shikamru to laugh, having heard the tomboyish Temari giggle, which then, in turn, caused Temari to punch Shikamaru on his calf.

"_Ow...Troublesome women!...What was that for!?!?"_ Shikamaru yelled at her slightly.

"_You laughed at me!!!" _She said defensively as she glared at him.

"_Only because you laughed at me first!!!" _retorted Shikamaru

"_I wasn't laughing at you!!!"_ came Temari as she now crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"_Yeah....your right, you giggled!!!....You never giggle....you laugh sometimes but NEVER giggle....It made me laugh....It sounded...cute"_ Shikamaru looked away from her, he was getting rather annoyed at being tied up, he couldn't scratch the back of his head, as was his usual nervous habit.

His statement cause Temari to blush deeply as she took a large chunk of pancake and fed it to the bound shinobi, forcing it into his mouth more to shut him up then anything else. Then taking a greatly smaller bite and putting it into her mouth, chewing a few times as she wondered if all men in Chouji's clan could cook this well, was that cinnamon he had added to the batter?

"_Troublshume Vomen!"_ Shikamaru tried to speak with his mouth full of pancake still, almost choking in his attempt to swallow. She smirked at him as she took another generous helping and tried to force it into his mouth again, which Shikamaru leaned backwards to avoid.

"_If you just want to kill me then have your brother declare war on Konoha!...I'd atleast be able to fight back then!"_ Shikamaru took a second to catch his breathe as he stared at Temari, who frowned at him.

"_D..Don't say things like that!....I still feel really bad about when our village was used by Orochimaru...Sure we came to your rescue and saved you, Kiba, and Rock Lee...but that hardly makes up for the damage we caused...." _Temari looked down at the ground, playing with the pancakes with her fork, trying to get her mind off these thoughts.

Shikamaru sighed, feeling bad about upsetting Temari, she may be troublesome, but she was still a good friend, and an important person to Konoha and Suna's relationship._** 'Tsk.....Of all the times for her to actually start being girly...So troublesome.'**_ He shifted slightly, moving a bit closer to her as he leaned in close, resting his head on her shoulder, unable to hug her as his arms were still bound. _"Tsk...I was only joking you troublesome women....I know you'd never do something like that..T..That's not who you are."_

"_S...shikamaru..."_ She blushed as he leaned on her and she hugged him tightly, pressing the kosen wire restraining him against his bare flesh, making it cut into his arm as he gasped in pain. Temari instantly released him when he gasped, looking down at his bleeding arm she smirked at him. _"That's what you get for neglecting your duties as my security.....Geez your such a cry baby!"_

Shikamaru winced as he looked down at his bleeding arm, Temari looked at the crimson liquid that rolled down Shikamaru's arm, removing her forehead protector and placing it around Shikamaru's wrists, making the knot tight so his arms would be restrained.. She then removed the kosen wire as she looked at the wound and took some healing salve from her pouch, and placing it on the offending wound. Shikamaru inhaled and winced in pain at the medicines sting, this caused Temari to smirk and flick his forehead.

"_Your such a child Shikamaru....Did da medicine hurt da babies booboo."_ She smiled and returned to the plate of pancakes starting to eat as she glanced at the still bound Shikamaru, He glared a bit at her she smirked, taking a more regular portion of pancake and bringing it to his lips as he sighed and took the bite, the generous helping of syrup ran down the side of his lip, he attempted to lick it off, stretching his tongue out of his mouth, which made Temari smirk, reaching forward she brought her fingers to his lips and chin, removing the syrup from his lips, then taking her finger to her mouth and licking it clean.

"_Uhhhh..T..Temari....Your acting rather weird...."_ Shikamaru blinked and blushed nervously as he looked at her and gulped. **'**_**Please don't let her freak out about that one...I really don't want kicked again.'**_They looked into each others eyes before the door to the apartment burst open to the voice of another female that tried to run Shikamaru's life entered unannounced

"_SHIKAMARU NARA!!!!!...WHY HAS TEMARI NOT REPORT............!.....WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?" _They both looked at the enterance to the apartment to see Yoshino Nara standing in the in the doorway. Temari's face went paper white as Shikamaru closed his eyes and groaned. _**'Great....that is ****EXACTLY**** what I needed right now...Kami, why do you hate me so much?' **_Yoshino walked into the apartment and grabbed her son by the ear, lifting him off of the floor by it as she then smacked him in the back of his head, causing him to yelp and wince in pain.

"_How dare y..you do such things with the Suna ambassador...Lady Tsunde was worried sick about her!!!...Especially with her not showing up, when your supposed to be her guard!!!....Ohhh and hello Temari dear....Lovely to see you again...you might want to run along and meet with Tsunade now...You better take this slacker with you..He is SUPPOSED to WORK in this village after all...And you be sure to keep your hands to yourself Shikamaru Nara..." _His mother spoke to him in a stern and lecturing voice as she tapped her foot.

"_Tsk...Troublsome...I've already been "keeping my hands to myself" or incase you haven't noticed this troublesome women has my hands tied!!!" _Shikamaru instantly regretted this, he was just so annoyed by being blamed when HE was the one tied up, his mouth got him another smack to the back of the head however, as his mother then turned to leave.

"_From one women to another Temari...That's how you handle slacker men like the Nara....You've got to be stern with them or they will just lay about all day..."_ Yoshino put her finger on her lip as if thinking back to the old days. _"Though...I must admit they do make up for being lazy all the time when the...."need" arises....God your father back in the day..."_

"_UGH TROUBLESOME WOMEN!!!"_ Shikamaru yelled out, trying to block out those kinds of thoughts, while Temari was behind him trying to hold back her laughed, but then started blushing furiously at the thoughts of why his mother was telling her this. Yoshino simply shrugged and headed for the door, leaving the younger two standing in the living room stunned. Temari was the first to regain her composure as she untied Shikamaru's hands.

"_W....Well shall we go then?....Tsunade-sama will probably send ANBU after us next." _The two of them walked to the Hokage's office, Temari checked in and then both of them turned in a report, Temari being allowed to leave the room, while Shikamaru got lectured on how irresponsible he had been with the safety of Temari, and nerves of Tsunade, leaving the office with a sigh the two of them began to walk back to Shikamaru's apartment, seeing Chouji at the front door, with his head placed against the wall. Shikamaru walked to his best friend slowly.

"_Chouji...Whats wrong?" _The chubby ninja looked at his best friend, who then placed hand on Chouji's shoulder as he looked into Chouji eyes, eyes that showed a mixed number ofemotions, but they were not the cheerful eyes that everyone had come to know and love from the friendly Chouji. _"S..Shikamaru....My life is never going to be the same..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**DUN DUN DUN!!!....The end of yet another chapter!...I hope everyone enjoyed it!....This chapter was REALLY heavy on the ShikaTema right?....I absolutely LOVE that pairing....but don't worry Chouji fans...His time is coming!....Sorry to leave you all on that cliffhanger...NOT! ^.^ If you want to find out what Chouji's dad had to tell him, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!...DATTEBAYO!....God the stupidity of having to post this, if us fanfic writers owned Naruto wouldn't our stories be a damn Manga chapter?...Honestly it be better then more damn Sharingan (Sorry to the Uchiha fans reading....The sharingan is over powered and overused.....I'm just sick of it, especially SasGAY.... Okai ranting over.)**

**Sorry for you fans of the Uchiha and Sasuke...I still hope you continue to read, just don't expect much "Uchiha goodness" here...you won't be finding it.**

**As we all remember though, last chapter we had Shikamaru and Temari dancing around their feelings more...they seem to be making some headway though, but what about Chouji?!?!...what happened to get the lovable lumpster so vexed?....Will we find out (Ohhh and my digs at Chouji's weight aren't an insult in the slightest...I am actually Chouji's build about, and cosplay him.....many have told me I'm an outstanding Chouji.)**

**BACK TO THE TALE!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Shikamaru and Temari blinked as the looked dumbfounded at Chouji, confused by the usually optimistic ninja looking so.....upset. Shikamaru gripped Chouji's shoulder a little tighter and opened the front door, directing his team mate into the apartment they shared, Temari following closely behind them, and shutting the door as she entered the apartment, she had never seen Chouji like this, but Shikamaru had a few times, he had a slight idea what would had started to take place.

"_Chouji.....Is it Kuma again?" _Temari blinked as Shikamaru asked this, thinking to herself '_**Bear?...If this had to do with a bear then it would be PHYSICAL pain not emotional..**' **(A/N: Kuma is Japanesse for bear for those who are a bit confused by this line, it is also someone's name in this case.)**_

"_Y...Yeah well he has something to do with it....My father has finally decided to retire..He thinks it is time to step down as head of the Akamichi....wanting to leave me in charge..."_ Chouji said in a surprisingly un-heartfelt tone for something THAT important to be happening to him.

"_CHOUJI THAT'S WONDERFUL!....Being the head of your clan as such a young age!...You should be happy about that!" _Temari spoke up quickly, shocked at the seemingly troubled looks on both mens faces, wanting to smack them both for not filling her in on the details. **'**_**Calm down Temari, if Shikamaru doesn't tell you in the next five minuets, you can pound the answer out of him...Chouji seems like he's been beaten enough for one day.'**_

"_Tsk...Troublesome women....This is a sticky situation for Chouji.....Kuma has been fighting him for years to be the head of the Akamichi clan, he is more of a....diplomat then a ninja....He isn't even large like most of the Akamichi men....He is from a branch that goes for more brain power then brawn, he's handsome, and very charismatic...I'm guessing his ploy this time has to do with you refusing to take an arraigned marriage, and the fact that you currently don't have a wife?"_ Chouji simply nodded as Shikamaru spoke, the genius ninja had seemed to hit the nail on the head, like he had predicted would probably happen once this day came.

"_T...That horrible Chouji...I..If all it would take would be accepting an arranged marriage to be the head of the family, then why wouldn't you accept one?"_ Temari pointed out blankly as she spoke plainly. _**'Wow Temari....when it comes to love you can be worse then Shikamaru at times'**_ thought Chouji as he sighed miserably.

"_I'd rather be alone then married to someone who doesn't even know me, or care for me...True love is hard to find for us Akamichi men....except for one's like KUUUUMA of course!" _Chouji spoke the name with hate, something that shocked Temari slightly, she had never heard Chouji be "openly" angry at something...let alone someone._"You women can be sooo....shallow.....worse then men even some of the time....I don't mean anything against you Temari...from what I've figured, YOU have chosen a guy you like, and while he may be good-looking...I can tell that isn't the reason for care for him."_ Temari blushed furiously as Chouji said this. **'**_**Can he read my THAT easily?!....Then why the hell can't this slacker pick up on it?!?!...Grrrr He's the troublesome one!' **_As Temari was flustered and angry at the same time, Chouji pushed on with his explanation of the story, filling his friends in on how Kuma had interrupted his fathers speech of retirement, declaring that he should be the new head, and raising some fairly good points along the way. Chouji then went on to explain how he had managed to halt Kuma's attack on his heritage, making the family council decide that if Chouji didn't have a partner that showed the promise of a spouse in their eyes, by the time the festival of Inari, which the Akamichi family hosted every autumn_**(A'N: Inari is the god of rice, fertility, food, and things of that nature, also Akamichi can mean Autumn road when translated, so this just seemed to fit for me)**_, then Kuma would be the new head, but if Chouji succeeded, then he would maintain his birth-right.

The others sat and looked at Chouji with stunned expressions, even Shikamaru seemed to have not thought up that move, he never dreamed Chouji would agree to such a condition._ "C..Chouji....That's so troublesome...I...It means your going to have too...."_

"_That's right...Give up my position, accept an arraigned marriage, or get the women that I want to acknowledge my feelings...."_ Chouji fiddled with his fingers as he was the one blushing now, Temari blushed a bit at how caring Chouji was about love, while Shikamaru sighed knowingly.

"_Chouji....You know how unlikely that is right?...You know how SHE is as well as I do...Don't you think you should mo.." _Shikamaru stopped mid-sentence at the look he received from Chouji, it looked angry, hurt, and knowing all at once, Chouji knew Shikamaru was right, but he didn't want to hear it.

"_Damn you Shikamaru!"_ His comments to Chouji had earned him a smack to the back of the head by Temari._ "Don't you dare say that he should give up on love...W..when you clearly don't understand it at all!"_

"_Ugh...Troublesome women of course I don't...You women drive me INSANE...and why is it that you always bring that up to me?!?..Why do all these....awkward moments keep happening when I'm around your Troublesome ass?!?"_ Shikamaru glared at her a bit as he rubbed the spot she had bonked him at. _"You know I don't understand this stuff....I'm much better at things that require thinking and LOGIC!"_

"_Ohhhh damn it already Shikamaru, SHE LOVE YOU BAKA!"_ Chouji shouted at his best friend, making both of them turn various shades of crimson. _"Are you really THAT dense about th notice...ese things....Your my best friend and all but damn it Shikamaru!...When I'm in this kind of a dilemma, and you have a beautiful, powerful, influential women CHASING after you, and you don't even notice it!...I'm going out....I need to think."_ Chouji got up without another word and left the small apartment, slamming the door behind him, making the room shake slightly, leaving Temari and Shikamaru to stare at each other.

"_Gah...Hopefully that IDIOT understands now.......They really are made for each other though...I...I hope I can someday have something like that..I need a drink."_ Chouji walked the now darkening streets, the sun had shown itself for the day and was not setting ahead of Chouji, blinding him till he turned into the local bar hangout for kids his age group. _**'Great....That's just fantastic...Well I won't be able to get my mind off of things NOW'**_ Looking around the room Chouji's heart plummeted a bit, as it was apparently "Girl Night Out" for the kunoichi of Konoha, sitting at a round table in the middle of the bar was Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, all of whom seemed to be laughing, and having a great time, even the usually timid Hinata was drinking....something, Chouji wasn't to familiar with fruity drinks, he went to turn and leave, but was then stopped as a kunai flew past his face, and standing on the table was Tenten, who was smirking drunkenly. _ "Hehehe You weren't leaving were you Chouji?....You didn't even come say..*hic* Hi to us or...anything" _Tenten threw her hands up to emphasize her point, falling backwards off the table, making Sakura catch her as they both fell back and laughed drunkenly.

"_W...Why don't you join us Chouji....T..Tenten and Sakura-chan seem to have had too much to drink..." _stammered Hinata shyly as she rubbed her glass nervously with her hands. This cause Ino to smirk at her as the blonde kunoichi downed another shot of brown liquid.

"_Y..Yeah Chouji join us!...We might been a big strong shinobi to protect us from any scary men that want to ruin our girls night."_ As Ino said this, a few guys that had been inching closer backed off, this caused Ino to smirk knowingly_** 'Nice timing Chouji, they were getting on my nerves'**_ thought Ino as she downed yet another shot. Chouji sighed and ordered himself a few beers, also grabbing a couple bowls of table pretzels as he went over the the girls table and sat beside Ino, trying to keep his thoughts caged as he looked at his 3 friends, and his team mate, who he looked at as..MORE then a friend, as Chouji opened one of his beers and began to drink, pressing the bottle to his lips and tilting his head back slightly, only to be pounced on by Tenten, who seemed to be uncharacterisically spit-fire when inebriated. _"CHOUJI-KUN!!!!....Are you a girl then since you joining us?...Maybe I should give you a make over."_ Tenten pulled out make-up brushes, brandishing them like Kunai as she straddled Chouji, who was having his life flash before his eyes. Chouji was spared this embarrassment, however, when Sakura pulled Tenten off of him, with some assistance from Hinata. Ino sighed and crouched down beside him, smiling as she helped him sit-up and patted him on the back.

"_Sorry about her, she gets a little wild when she drinks to much....We told her to stop at fifteen, but nooooooo..Little weapon master knows aaaaall." _Ino smiled at Chouji and looked him in the eyes and blinked._ "Chouji whats wrong?....You look upset....AND your at the bar WITHOUT Shikaamru.....You okay?"_ Chouji smiled at her and nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_Well I got some news from my clan today that was.....complicated...and Temari came in town today, her and Shikamaru were playing ring-around- the-rosey again and I kind of told him off for not noticing her....Then I came here."_ Ino looked at him with concern as she rubbed his shoulder. Things like that were very unlike Chouji, especially when Shikamaru was concerned.

"_C....Chouji...."_ Ino's cheeks turned red from a combination of alcohol and emotions as she leaned against Chouji's shoulder drunkenly and smiling with her eyes closed._ "That's why I hate only having girls on girls night out...none of them are good pillows."_

"_I disagree!"_ proclaimed Tenten, who now had Hinata tackled and was cuddling with her breasts drunkenly, while Hinata blushed fiercely. _"T..T...T..TENTEN-CHAAAAAN!"_ Ino sighed at her friends actions as she stood up and looked at the three of them.

"_Alright...I think we've given the others in this bar enough hassle for one night....Lets get home girls...and Chouji."_ With little fight from Tenten, the girls made it home safely, leaving Ino and Chouji as the last ones left walking together of the group, while Ino leaned into Chouji and cuddled against him. _"I still say you make a great pillow."_ Chouji blushed at this as he walked the streets with the slender kunoichi. Arriving at her house and leading her to her bedroom, her parents were obviously not home at the time, which relieved Chouji a little, he didn't care to explain this current situation to them, while Ino still clung to his arm. Laying her down on her bed after maneuvering his arm free, making the vixen pout at him with mock sadness as he simply smirked, knowing her trick full well as he stood to leave.*

"_Well good night Ino-chan...You should sleep off that alcohol.."_

"_Buuuu CHOOOOUJIIII!!!...How can I sleep when your gone?!?!"_

"_W....What are you talking about?" **'J...Just how much did she drink tonight?'**_

"_Weeeeeell...I can't sleep without my pillow...."_

Chouji stood staring at her stunned at what she was saying, blushing as he walked back over to her, sitting on her bed beside her with his cheeks crimson red, while Ino clung to himagain and snuggled close as she purred softly.*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AND ANOTHER CHAPTER DRAWN TO AN END!!!...Hehehehe Next chapter will probably have some more adult themes as an advanced warning....I will probably do half ShikaTema and half ChouIno.....Don't worry for those that like more....angsty stuff, all will not be happy and perfect for the couples, they will have some twist and turns and some will be a little unexpected.....I hope your all enjoying my story so far....and please continue to red and review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: IDON'TOWNNARUTOANDYOURFOOLISHTOTHINKIDOANDI'MTYPINGTHEDISCLAIMERLIKETHISCAUSENOONEREADSITANYWAYINMYOPINION... I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**

**Alright, here is another update for you folks. I seem to have a fair few people that are enjoying my story for it being my first attempt!....Things are only going to get better from this point on I hope. This chapter is going to start the ADULT CONTENT stuff if you didn't read my closing last chapter...so as a precautions, if you are going to READ this then PLEASE be of the PROPER age to do so.....That's all I'm going to say on the matter. If you aren't and want to skip this chapter, it should really not effect your reading of my story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"_T....Temari....is what Chouji said true?"_ The silence between the two had seemed to last forever, in the aspect of real time, they had been silent for as long as it took Chouji to arrive at the bar. Temari blushed furiously at Shikamaru's question and nodded at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at her blushing. _"And why didn't you ever say anything?"_

His response earned him a swift punch to the shoulder, the sand princess glaring at him as she crossed her arms. _"Why should I have too?!?!...YOUR supposed to be the man here...You take charge of situations like this!"_ Shikamaru rubbed his now sore shoulder as he sighed miserably.

"_Troublesome woman!....How am I to know you had feelings for me too?"_ The silence in the room was again restored with Shikamaru's statement. **'**_**Too?!?..Y...You mean all this time he has had feelings for me as well!?!?...GAHHH He is sooo going to pay!'**_ She blushed deeply and lowered her arms a bit, wrapping them around her stomach as she held herself. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and stood up, looking at Temari with a crimson blush.

"_I...I'm sorry I'm such an idiot about such things..I...I'll go make us something to eat...dispute what Chouji says, I can make adequate food.... It's simply following a recipe...I really don't get how Chouji's food is so much better then mine."_ As Shikamaru got turned and started to walk towards the kitchen, he was tackled from behind, now being pinned down to the ground by the woman he had went to cook for. Temari pressed herself against his back, her full chest squishing slightly as they rubbed against the young genius. _"Who said I wanted you to go anywhere....Your not getting away from me tonight!"_

Shikamaru blushed deeply as he tried to look over his shoulder at her while pinned to the ground, he had to admit he enjoyed the feeling of her breasts pressed against him, but he still looked at her puzzled. _"...W....What exactly did you mean by that Temari?"_ She sighed as she then took a firm grip of his ponytail and yanked back, making him lift his face up as she moved forward slightly so her face was obscuring his view.

"_Are you really a many Shikamaru?....Am I going to really have to explain what going to happen to you?!?!"_ As Shikamaru opened his mouth to respond, Temari took his chance and forced her lips against his own, kissing him deeply and passionately as she kept her hold on his ponytail. His eyes grew wide as she kissed him and he was stunned for a second, but soon he returned the kiss with more vigor then it had before, this caused Temari to smirk._**'Mmmmm His mother must be right, Nara men must be save up energy for times like this..."**_ Temari pulled her lips from his as she rubbed herself against his back, making her luscious bosom move up and down his broad back, causing Shikamaru to bite down on his lip in anticipation, Temari smirked as she looked at his face, seeing him bite down. She smirked and licked his cheek gently as she continued rubbing her breasts against his back through the multiple layers of clothing.

"_Awww Poor Shikamaru..... Is something wrong?... Is the evil Suna ambassador teasing you?"_ Temari smiled as she place one hand under the back of his shirt and started to rub his bare skin gently. Shikamaru shook his head at her teasing and turned his head to glare at her, this caused her to laugh and smirk as she sat up, still straddling him, keeping him pinned down underneath her.

"_Ugh your such a crybaby Shikamaru...Your acting like your not enjoying yourself...Y...You are enjoying yourself aren't you?"_ She finished her sentence with slight fear in her voice, fear that he didn't find her attractive, or that he for some other reason found her unappealing. He squirmed underneath her and eventually had himself on his back so he was looking up at her as he rolled his eyes.

"_Tsk...So Troublesome...How can I enjoy myself when you have me pinned on my stomach..What can possibly be accomplished in THAT position!"_ He stated plainly as he looked up at her. This threw Temari off for a second as she then smirked and leaned down face to face with him, her chest pressing against his this time as she stroked his hairline gently. _"Awww I'm sorry Shika...I didn't realize the principles of how this works...why don't you explain it to me?"_

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head as Temari smiled at him and squeezed her legs together with his hips still between then, squeezing the man trapped underneath her as she then tried to look stern with him. _"Don't shake your head at me young man...I will put you right over my knee!"_

"_Tsk...That position won't get anything accomplished either you troublesome woman!_" Both looked at each other for a minuet before Shikamaru kissed her gently on the lips and brought his hands up to the side of her face gently holding her. _"Enough teasing Temari...I...I can't resist you much longer."_ She looked at him blushing as she nodded, reaching down and removing his shirt slowly, leaving his chest exposed for her to enjoy as she gently ran her fingers up and down his toned abs and smirked up at him as she continued to toy with his chest and stomach with light brushes from her fingertips, she smiled happily down at him as he bit his bottom lip and his body squirmed at her touch.

"_T...Temari...Y..Your still teasing me..."_ She sighed and shook her head as he whined about her giving him some affection and her hands reached for the obi of her kimono, unfastening it as she looked down at him, taking off her ceremonial dress as he stared at her as she not sat atop him in a pair of shorts and a very tight white tank-top, that was over-flowing with the bulk of her breasts.

"_There Shikamaru.....is that what you were whining about?...Now we are about even....you can see more of me...and I can..touch..more of you." _She then continued running her hands up and down his chest happily, teasing and taunting the soft bare flesh, smiling down at his face, due to his eyes being shut tight, and his teeth biting down on his lower lip.

"_Mmmm Shikamaru.....Your chest isn't as flabby as I thought it would be, being as lazy as you are....I guess you actually DO train....That's a rather pleasant surprise..."_ Shikamaru made a noise of annoyance at her comment and crossed his arms over his chest, cutting off her ability to stroke him, which caused her to pout as she looked down at him. She sighed and looked down at him and punched him hard as she squeezed his hips yet again with her thighs. _"Slacker...your not getting in the way of my play time....If you are a good boy, then I will let have a turn..Is that....acceptable slacker?"_

Shikamaru blushed at the idea as he watched her grip the bottom of her tank-top, lifting it up as her breasts then bounced around freely, just above him out of his reach with his arms crossed. He bit his lip trying to fight the temptation, but failing as his hands shot forward to try and grasp her large mounds of flesh, only to be stopped at Temari moved forward, placing her knee's on his biceps, holding his arms down as she smiled at him, her crotch right in front of his face. _"Shikamaru Nara!...You are going to co-operate this instant, or I am going to beat and rape you...Gaaah your going to drive me insane you know that....You do realize that I could get myself set up with any prince from a foreign country, but no..I'm going after you...the least you could do is co-operaaaaaaate!!!!!" _Temari moaned out the last word as she leaned her head back and gripped at the floor, scratching at it with her nails. Shikamaru smirked at the reaction he got from licking her panties, and decided he would press his luck again, giving the moistening fabric another sound lick as he gripped her legs that pinned his arms down, not letting her move easily from the position she was in.

"_S..Shikamaru!!!...T..Thats...ohhhh god,...That isn't fair!...I..I was the ooooone...o...ohh god Shikamaru!..I...I was the one playing with you!"_ Temari yelled at him in protest, but he continued his assault as he smiled up at her, releasing her legs so she could move. _"Tsk...I was just countering your move with one of my own....This whole 'sex' thing so far is like an intimate game of Shougi....I think I'm starting to like these troublesome activities."_ Temari's eye twitched at his sudden personality change and she blushed fiercely. _**'W...What kind of monster have I created!!' **_She stood up quickly and started to slide her shorts down, standing naked beside Shikamaru as she glared down at him as he started, her attention going to the bulge in his pants. _"Lose them!...Now!"_

Shikamaru could tell that this time he had no choice, and she would ACTUALLY hurt him if he didn't follow her orders. Blushing as he unbuttoning his pants and slide them down along with his boxers, letting his ample member spring forward for the Suna princess to see. Temari blushed as she dropped to her knees beside him, gripping at his member with her hands gently, stroking the hard shaft up and down as she then looked at him a bit timidly. _"T..This thing is a little...Large isn't it..I..I mean it looks sort of...dangerous."_

"_Tsk.....Troublesome woman...mine is only normal....maybe just a little thicker then most....Hmph...your jaw would probably drop if you saw Chouji naked."_ Temari withdrew her hand, earning a groan from Shikamaru as he watched her reaction. She lowered herself to inspect his member closer, biting the corner of her mouth as she did._ "S....So this is normal?"_ She blushed deeply and leaned in closer, licking at the tip of his member affectionately.

Shikamaru moaned out at the sensation, so far in life he had only really experienced self-pleasure, he had never really had a girlfriend, he found them to troublesome for the most part, he was glad to know that Temari was new to this as well. Watching her as she licked and sucked on the tip of his cock he moaned. _"T...Temari..I..If you turn so your over me...W..We can both feel good.."_

Temari blushed at her lack of thinking as she taunted and toyed with Shikamaru, she moved to straddle him, placing her legs on either side of his head as she looked back at him blushing. "_L..Like this Shikamaru?"_ He simply nodded as he leaned in and started licking at her wet folds, moaning out in ecstasy as she started to suck on his shaft in return.

_**(A/N: Buwahahahaah cutting off here till next chapter!....On to the other couple!)**_

Chouji lay on Ino's bed with Ino clinging to him, her face buried against his plump stomach, making him blush fiercely as he watched her, one of his hands coming up and stroking her hair out of her face gently as she shifted, making him move his hand away, which made her giggle.

"_Your always so gently Chouji, one would doubt you were a ninja when they see your docile nature....You really seem like you'd be to kind for the lives we live."_ Ino rambled drunkenly as she looked up at Chouji, getting off of her bed and staring at him with a smile. _"I mean...here you are, alone, in the bedroom, with a girl like me...and you tried to leave...That's a bit crazy Chouji...M..Most guys wouldn't of tried to leave....They would have taken advantage while I was so wasted.._"

"_I..Ino-chan!...I could never do something like that to you...I care to much to more or less rape you...W...We are friends..Teammates...your families have a legacy of having strong bonds with each other."_ Ino blinked as she looked at him and put her hand to her chin thinking as she then smirked as she looked at Chouji.

"_Hmmm I'm glad to hear that you don't think of me as just another beautiful women...That makes me feel better...I think I can really get some sleep now._" Chouji sighed in relief as she said this, closing his eyes for one second as he smiled and opened them again just in time to see Ino bending over in front of him, removing herpants as she pulled them down over her ass, leaving just her panties covering her lower body, the pants were soon followed by her shirt, which was lifted up to reveal her slightly above-average breasts.

"_I...INO-CHAN!!...W...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"_ Chouji's face as beet red as he stared at this vision of a women stripping down right before his eyes. Ino giggled and stumbled over to her bed, collapsing on it as she was caught by Chouji, who quickly blushed and laid her down realizing what she was wearing. This didn't help his situation however, as she then wrapped her arms around his waist, leaving in and pressing her body against him, her head down on his lap, this, of course, cause a reaction. Chouji was a guy after all, even he had his limits of resistance. Ino blushed a bit at what she could already tell was 'above-average.'

"_I'm glad you wouldn't take advantage of me Chouji....but honestly I was really up for some fun tonight....I was going to get one of those guys stalking us at the bar...but I figured...You deserved it more..."_ Chouji blushed at this as he looked down at her and gulped nervously.

"_I..Ino-chan...W...What exactly are you talking about do...." _His voice was lost however, as he hear the sound of his zipper being lowered, which made his heart start racing with anticipation. Looking at Ino, who had managed to free his member from it's cloth prison, as she started to rub her hand up and down it gently.

"_H...Holy crap Chouji...Your just a big boy all over aren't you?...How could you have kept this hidden for sooo long?.....God Chouji this is amazing." _Ino continued to stroke his length in her hands as she smiled up at Chouji, who was moaning and gripping tightly at her bedsheets.

"_Mmmm calm down Chouji...Calm down." _Ino released his member and sat in his lap, kissing at the spirals on his cheeks as she smirked looking him in the eyes. She quickly started to grind her hips against him and revive the pleasure that her hands had started.

"_Don't worry Chouji...We'll go slow...I know this is probably your first time, but it's not mine..We can make this special...We'll focus on you for now...I know how to make you feel good Akamichi."_ Chouji blushed deeply at this as she kissed at his neck, laying on top of his bulk slightly, which made her comfortable as she pleased him, bucking and grinding her hips more. Ino smiled as she moved her mouth down his neck, getting an idea as she gently sank her teeth into his collar bone, making Chouji scream out in ecstasy as he arched his back and made her bounce up slightly with his strength.

"_Mmmmm so that's a sweet spot hmmmmm Chouji?...I told you I knew how to thrill you..Don't worry my fun-sized toy....We are going to have a great time together....as a way to thank you for saving me from a night with a stranger."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**A/N: ^.^ END FOR NOW!!!.....Yup that's right...Things are getting REALLY heated up between both couples, this chapter seemed to focus heavy on the ShikaTema I think...but I still think I did an okay job for my first attempt at a smut chapter.....I hope you all enjoyed it!..Next chapter will finish up play time, and start us back into the story!...for those of you who were wanting all the fun at one time well...Sorry to disappoint...The way I had Shikamaru and Temari fight each other a bit sort of took longer then I expected and made this chapter kind of long...but I hope you all enjoyed none the less...KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING...Favoriting is also appreciated!...I also plan on starting a fic that involved Lee and Tenten for those of you who like that pairing...I would kind of more like LeeSaku, so Lee can FINALLY get something he wants....but I think Tenten would treat him better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright folks!...Time for another update!....Sorry it wasn't as frequent as usual, but last week was VERY busy for me. I'll probably be doing about one, maybe two updates a week. **

**Also this week will continue were last update, and I hope you will all enjoy.**

**Also, Disclaimer, blah blah blah, I don't own, you all know this.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"_S...Shikamaruuuu!!"_ Temari moaned out loudly as the slacker ninja began licking her pussy as she positioned herself over him, her heavy breathing sending weird sensations through his cock as she then lowered her mouth again and began to suck on his engorged member, her hand working the sections she wasn't taking into her mouth. She moaned against the soft flesh of his member as he licked her more, working his tongue into her lower lips and exploring. His hands moved up slowly, massaging her thighs as they then grabber her luscious ass, causing her to jump a little in shock.

"_Mmm Temari your skin is so soft...It's rather surprising since you live in Suna."_ He smiled as he looked at her as she glared back at him, standing up out of his grip as she glared down at the slacker shinobi. He smirked up at her as she then straddled him, looking down at his face as she sat on his abs.

"_How did you manage to turn it around so that I was the submissive one hmm slacker?!"_ She leaned down against his neck and nipped at the tender flesh as she moved her hips back and forth against his stomach. Shikamaru groaned and looked up at Temari as she ground her hips into him. He growled a bit as she smirked at him as she then sat up looking down at him. _"Hmmmm what's wrong my little Shika-kuuuun?"_

"_Y..you're such a troublesome woman!..." _Shikamaru groaned as she rubbed against him and teased him. He tried to sit up and grab at her ample bosom with his bare hands as he looked her in the eyes. She smiled as she let him grab hold of her breasts, moaning a little at his touch as she smirked at him, leaning in and giving him a small kiss before leaning back and smiling at him. _"Mmmm do you like those Shikamaru-kun?....I must say I really am enjoying your touch, maybe I should see if I can get Tsunade-sama to let you be my personal little slave boy..."_

"_Tsk...Must you always be so damn troublesome?...Sadly enough you could probably get my as a slave of sorts...being the Kazekage's sister and all, but you know I'd just think of a way out of it."_ He smirked at her as she frowned down at him and he squeezed her breasts, making her squeal lightly and cover her mouth with her hands as she glared down at him, covering her blush along with her mouth. Shikamaru smirked as his hands dropped down to her stomach, stroking up and down the sand kunoichi's well-tanned skin. _"Now that was a sound I never thought I'd hear you make Temari-chan..."_ His remark got him a swift punch to the shoulder as she glared at him.

"_Shut up!...You know what, I think I WILL go and talk to Tsunade about getting a price for you....Sooo you better get ready by calling me Temari-sama from here on out, understand?"_ While she spoke she scooted back, placing her hand at the base of his shaft as she smirked at him mischievously and gave his shaft a healthy squeeze, which made Shikamaru flinch. She licked her lips as she saw Shikamaru nodding in agreement with her terms as she gave him another squeeze. _"Now what is my name Shikamaru?"_

"_T..T..Temari-sama!...P..Please loosen your grip now....that is a little uncomfortable..." _He looked at her pleadingly as he shifted under her, which caused her to smirk and loosen her grip on his member, just to tighten it again, causing him to yelp in surprise as she then smirked and released his rock-hard cock. _"Now THAT is a noise that I never thought I would hear YOU make."_

_'T..Temari-sama please....N...No more of these games."_ She blinked as she looked down at him and rose her hips slightly, looking for Shikamaru's pants, taking out his wallet and pulling out a condom as she glared down at him and he laughed nerviously. _"B..Better to have one and not need it...then need it and not have it..R..right Temari-sama?"_ Temari sighed exasperatedly, placing the plastic barrier over his shaft then she positioned her tight entrance over his shaft.. Looking into his eyes as he nodded to her, then he watched as she lowered herself on his hard shaft, letting out a sharp gasp as a jolt was sent through her body at this new experience.

"_T..Temari-chan......."_ She glared at him a bit and squeezed his hips between her thighs roughly as she clawed at his chest with her fingernails. _"AHHH!!...SAMA!!.-sama!!"_ She smirked at his quick realization of the mistake and leaned down to kiss the claw marks. _"That's a g..good boy Shika-kun....and don't worry about me...T..The pain isn't that bad...Just shut up and behave."_ He nodded as he looked at her and let her continue riding him, bouncing her hips up and down as she brought her hands up to rub her exposed and bouncing breasts as Shikamaru watched in awe at her lustful actions, his member pulsing inside of her as he ran his hands up and down her torso.

"_Mmmmmm Shikamaru!!!!..T..This feels amazing..I...I've waited so long for you Shikamaru!"_ He bit his lower lip and leaned up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he was inches from her face. _"I..I'm sorry this too my so long Temari-'sama' I'll do my best to make it up to you.."_ Shikamaru moaned out as she rode him and he kissed her deeply, tipping them over so he was the one ontop of her now.

"_N..Nyaaaah!..S..shikamaru damn you!"_ He smirked at her and started thrusting in and out of her from ontop as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, smiling when she kissed him back._ "T..Tsk..D..don't be so troublesome..just enjoy..You've dominated me enough for now don't you think?"_

She moaned out loudly as he continued to thrust as she bucked her hips along with his movements. Both of them moaning out as they reached orgasm, Shikamaru filling the condom, as Temari tensed up and arched her back, Shikamaru smiled as she glared and rolled over so she was ontop again, nuzzling her head against his chest as he sighed and shook his head._ "Darn troublesome bossy woman...Always have to be in command don't you?_

"_Mmmmm I see you're learning quickly Shikamaru...I'm glad to see that...Don't you worry...I have many more games for us to play...for now...just shut up."_ She snuggled closer to him and he sighed, which earned him a sharp poke from Temari as she nuzzled more. **'**_**This is going to be troublesome isn't it...Though I must admit....I'm luckier then hell to have this women!'**_ Both of them lay together, Shikamaru stroking Temari's hair as she cuddled next to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok here we go, the Shika/Tema section is done, now time to finish up with Chouji and Ino, Chouji seemed to be a little stunned by Ino last time, let's see if that will continue!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"_I..Ino-chaaan!...T....That feels really g...good...b..but should we really be doing this?!...I..I mean..if we just have a one-night stand...Our relationship will change drastically...W..We..I mean...Well..I have strong feelings for you Ino-chan....Y...You shouldn't taunt me like this.."_ Ino looked him in the eyes as she continued to stroke and tease his mammoth member, smiling at him as she ran her fingers through his hair gently and kissed his cheek.

"_I know Chouji-kun...I knew you had feelings for me..Don't worry.....While I don't feel exactly the same about you...You do deserve something for your efforts...I know those exotic flowers were from you....We are growing and selling those in the shop now...but I always keep a steady supply of them for me...They are my new favorite....Don't worry Chouji...This won't be a one time thing...I couldn't do that to you....We live to short of lives statistically to hold ourselves back...I..I mean w..we almost lost you when we tried to rescue Sasuke...I..I never wasted a day after that point.."_ Ino stroked the chubby ninja harder, making him moan out as she then released him, making him whimper as she pushed him back so he was laying down on her bed, which made a slightly uncomfortable noise, as it was not used to the excess weight of a second person, let alone a person Chouji's size.

Chouji looked at Ino a bit stunned, as they stared at each other for a few minuets before she signed, reaching down and grabbing his left hand, placing it gently on her side as she then looked into his eyes. "_Come now Chouji...play with my body a little ok?....We both know you want to...I have a really sexy body...Most of the other shinobi would die to have some fun with me, but I'm all your tonight Chouji...besides...your bulk makes you a great lover...your comfortable to lay on, easy to tease...and your hands are fairly...large....though I'm starting to think that is a trend with you"_

Chouji blushed at this, his hand place on her side, his other hand slowly moving up to join it, as he gave her sides a light squeeze before moving his hands around and exploring. All the while Ino sat on his stomach, grinding back and forth against his bulk as he explored her, his nervous and inexperienced hands turned her on even more as she smiled down at her team mate and blew him a kiss, as she then threw her head back and moaned as his hands found her breasts, which he then squeezed and played with as he pleased.

"_Mmmmm C..Chouji-kuuun!..Y..Yeah like that....T...Tease my nipples a little..p..please Chouji!"_ He blinked and twisted her nipples with his fingers, causing her to yell out in pleasure as she got her request. She moved her hips back and forth on his stomach, soaking his shirt likely in her juices as she then smiled down at him, letting him explore her a little more before she brought herself up, off of his chest as she went down between his legs, watching as his arms fell to his side and he pouted, enjoying the feeling her his blonde vixen's skin.

"_Awwww Chouji-kun don't pout, I did tell you this was going to be more about you didn't I...I simply wanted you to get a little taste of my body..Don't worry....You'll get all you want of me Chouji-kun..."_ She smiled as she licked at the tip of his member, wondering to herself if she could even fit all of that inside her mouth and throat, all she really knew was, sure was sure as hell going to try.

Opening her mouth wide, she took the tip of his member into her mouth, making him gasp out in pleasure as she then started working his shaft with her hand, taking more and more of his long member in, pacing herself so she knew how far she could take it. Licking and sucking as she went, also wondering how long Chouji would be able to last, smirking to herself as she took her hand off his shaft and started stroking his testicals, playing with them as she took in the bulk of his cock, letting some of it slide down into her throat, causing Chouji to moan out in pleasure.

"_I..Ino!!!..T...That feels too good!...S...Stop...Your gonna make me cuuum!" _The chubby ninja warned as he bucked his hips into her waiting mouth as he moaned out in pleasure, Ino challenging herself to fit his entire cock into her mouth and throat before he came.. Smirking she lowered her head as far as she could, opening her throat muscles as she took in Chouji's entire length, causing him to moan and and begin to orgasm as Ino pulled her head up, his cum coating the inside of her mouth and throat as she kept the tip in her mouth and sucked in it, swallowing the chubby ninja's thick cream. _"Mmmmm Chouji-kun...You came so much..."_

He looked at Ino, who had a small trail of semen tracing down her lips, blushing at the sight he lay back on the bed and sighed as she cuddled with him and licked her lips. "_We'll have to do this again sometime Chouji-kun..Maybe soon...I still think you make the best pillow."_ Chouji sighed as he looked down at Ino and stroked her hair as she cuddled with him, closing his eyes as he lay on her bed _**'Chouji..what have you gotten yourself into now...'**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N: Well folks, that ends the smut for now!.....another few chapters of story, with maybe some mild smut mixed in....you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Also I'd like to say hello to Temari-sama, ;) my mistress who I talked into reading this tale....Hope your enjoying it my lady! XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go with another chapter!....This chapter will be progressing the story, as will the next few chapters, with only slight, if any, smut. Will Chouji have a solid relationship with Ino?.....Will Tsunade sell Shikamaru to Temari? Will Chouji be able to find a wife by the autumn festival?...Lets find out shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto, blah blah blah....God disclaimers are stupid, I'm not making a profit here.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Shikamaru woke in the morning, in his bed, and even more strange, alone. Had he simply just had a dream?....Looking around he saw a note beside him and blinked as he read the note.

_~Dear Shikamaru,_

_Hope that your not too lonely right now, I had to go have a meeting with Tsunade._

_I had to discuss that thing we talked about with her. Hehe! _

_I really hope you are ready when I get back, because I'm pretty sure things will go my way._

Shikamaru groaned in frustration as he lay back on his bed. Getting up after a while, walking to the living room, which was also exceptionally empty, it seemed that Chouji hadn't come home...That was really odd for him. Shikamaru sighed as he looked out at the sun, guessing it was around noon. Wow, that was really unusual for Chouji, to not be home around lunchtime.

Sighing as he went to the kitchen and started to boil some water, then grabbing some instant ramen and making himself lunch, figuring he would make a little extra for Temari or Chouji, whoever showed up first. As he began to eat, the front door opened, and Chouji came stumbling in, sitting down in the living room as he gave a healthy sigh.

"_Hey Chouji....Late night?...I made some extra ramen if your hungry."_ Shikamaru offered, as he already had put the ramen in a bowl for Chouji, who simply shook his head. "_No...I don't want any."_

Shikamaru blinked, looking almost insulted as he made a noise of annoyance. _"Geez I know I can't really cook Chouji, but it's ramen...Kind of hard to mess up."_

"_It's not that Shikamaru, I'm just not hungry."_ This instantly set off red flags for Shikamaru, who set down his ramen and sat beside Chouji, looking at him with a concerned stare. "_Whats wrong Chouji...What happened?"_ Chouji sighed and sat back on the couch, throwing his head back as he looked at the ceiling, Shikamaru still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"_I..I went to the bar and ran into Ino and the other girls, we hung out for a little while and when I was walking them home, it ended up being just me and Ino"_ Shikamaru sighed at this and patted Chouji on the shoulder, he had warned him about chasing after Ino. He got up to retrieve his ramen, about to start eating again as he spoke, not worrying about manners when around his best mate. _"It's not like she hasn't knocked you down before Chouji...You've asked her out a few time before...what makes this time diff..."_

Shikamaru was cut off by Chouji, who looked at his best friend with uncertain eyes. _"She did knock me down this time...but it..was onto her bed...T..Then we sort of....fooled around." _A noise of choking filled the air, as Shikamaru had started to gag on his ramen, as well as perform a spit-take. _"Y..YOU WHAT?!?!"_

"_S..she said I'd saved her from a night with a stranger....She was pretty drunk Shikamaru..S..She said we'd do this again...I..I don't know if all this was from the liqour...or if she finally accepts my feelings....she was sooo hungover this morning, and I didn't really feel like talking about it to her...So I made the both of us breakfast and then came back....I..I don't know if she ever remembers what happened...Though I'd say she has an idea when she woke up naked ontop of me."_

Shikamaru sighed and sat beside Chouji, patting him on the shoulder as he gave Chouji the bowl of ramen he had declined earlier. _"Eat Chouji...because we are not going to BBQ later with you having an empty stomache.....You'll get us kicked out for a month again."_ Chouji smiled at his friends jest, taking the bowl and starting to eat._ "Say what you want....That was one of the best days of my life....I didn't even know I could eat that much."_ Both men laughed as the door was kicked open and an angry looking Temari came through the door.

"_I see how it is Shikamaru!...Talking with your buddies about your "Conquest" or some other such nonsense...making sure he's up to date on the love life of Shikamaru Nara?....I'm not something for you to brag about to your friends slacker!!"_ Shikamaru sighed, while Chouji almost dropped his ramen to the floor, his mouth wide open.

"_S...Shikamaru you didn't!!!..S...She's the princess of Suna!...Y..You can't do that..S..She'll probably be forced to have an arraigned marriage like me... even more important!!!" _Temari looked a bit surprised by this reaction, as Shikamaru just held his forehead in his hand.

"_I hadn't told him ANYTHING about last night Temari...but now that YOU have seen to doing a fine job of filling him in, I can return to cheering him up again?!...He's had a weird night."_ Temari's face turned crimson red at jumping to the conclusion that the boys were talking about her and Shikamaru's sex life. Pouting, she sat in the chair in the living room, leaving the boys alone on the couch. _"And so you know Chouji...My brother would never make me have an arraigned marriage...He knows I'd beat him senseless."_

Both men looked at her as if she was crazy, which caused her to glare at them and stomp her foot as she stood up angrily. _"I'm serious!...He knows better....besides, had I not been able to be with Shikamaru I wouldn't have helped him figure out how to tell that other girl he wasn't interested...What was her name again...Wasn't it Ino?"_ Shikamaru's face went white as a sheet as she said this, glancing at Chouji who had ACTUALLY dropped his ramen this time, staring wide eyed at Temari who just looked at the two blinking. "_What now?!...Why are you two looking like that...Her name was Ino right Shikamaru?...She's on your team if I remember right."_ Temari looked up to the ceiling as if thinking back and trying to remember, as Chouji turned to look at Shikamaru, his face a little red with a mixture of emotions.

"_I..Ino had asked you out...AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!?!"_ Chouji glared daggers at Shikamaru, who waved his hands infront of himself defensively. _"I..It wasn't like that Chouji...I could tell Ino had started flirting with me....She was being pretty obvious about it." "Obviously she was if you noticed Shikamaru." _Temari added with a small bit of spite in her voice, which caused the slacker ninja to sigh. _"May I continue?...Good, darn troublesome woman.....Like I was saying Chouji, I knew you liked her, and I found her to be far to annoying to date....but I also didn't want her mad at me, because we are all friends after all...I didn't really even want you to find out...Nothing happened Chouji..."_

Chouji sighed as he hung his head back, thinking things over as he let out a deep breathe. _"I know __Shikamaru....Sorry, I got a bit over-excited...It has been a REALLY long day....Well more of a really long night...I.I think I'm going to go take a nap...."_ Chouji got up and left the room, as Shikamaru got up and grabbed a broom and some paper towels to clean up the ramen Chouji had dropped. When Shikamaru got down on his hands and knees to use the paper towels, he saw a pair of legs beside him, while a voice came from up above. _"Thats right slave boy....clean up the mess." _

"_Tsk...Troublesome women..It's my apartment, of course I'd clean it up"_ He looked up at her with a smirk as he continued cleaning the mess. **'**_**Please tell me Tsunade didn't really sell me to this troublesome women...Why in the hell would she do that...It makes no sense for her to do that.'**_

"_Soooo I had a talk with your Hokage...and she thinks it would be a great idea for you to be my little slave boy...at least when I'm here in Konoha." _Shikamaru got wide eyed as he looked at her, his eyebrow twitching in aggravation. _"Yeah...It seems Tsunade-sama has a good deal of debt in Suna....you know all about her gambling problems I'm sure...Well our government already paid the men she owed money, so technically she owed ME the money...Sooo I told her we could forget all of that...If I could have you."_ Shikamaru sighed miserably and continued to clean, once the floor was clean however, Temari placed her foot on his side and pushed him over, smirking as he lay on his back.

"_Tsk...Must you be so troublesome!...Let me up Temari!" _She stepped on his chest and pressed her heel into his abdomen as she smirked down at him. _"Now now now....What did we discuss last night Shikamaru?....Temari-SAMA!..." _She pressed down a little harder into his chest as she smirked down at him. _"Ow ow ow ow ow!..Alright Temari-sama!!...Please..this is starting to hurt.."_ She sighed and let him up, smirking as he stood up shakily. Looking at the troublesome woman that now apparently owned him in a way.

"_Hmmmm come on now Shikamaru....I think it's time we go have a nice night on the town, maybe a visit to the hotspring....That sounds like it would be nice doesn't it?" _Shikamaru sighed as he nodded his head, he really had no choice in the matter now. _**"It won't be all bad...atleast I'll get to see her naked again."**_Shikamaru smirked as he thought that, looking back towards Chouji's bedroom, writing down a note and sticking it on the door he nodded to himself that that was best for now. Turning to Temari to grabbed him by the collar and physically dragged him from the house.

_~Chouji,_

_Went with Temari to the hotsprings, you should come, it would do you some good, and let's not forget...It's mixed bathing this week. ;)_

_I'll see you when you get up and come to the springs, or atleast I expect to see you. Try not to think to hard about this stuff Chouji...Just be you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Will Chouji join Shikamaru and Temari at the springs?...What plans does Temari have for Shikamaru? Does Ino remember her night with Chouji?....You'll have to turn in next time to find out all these question....and MORE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright!...Here we go again!...Another chapter (and a long over-due one) of "The Women That Drive us Crazy."**

**For my readers...I thank you...and for the people who have stuck around all this time for this update...I apologize and hope this makes up for it!..The story will continue!**

**I do not own the Characters, blah blah blah, your probably not even reading this part as you know it's an intro and have skipped past it so my **disclaimer** is null and void.**

As Ino sat on her bed, dressed in a white tank-top and a pair of shorts. The blonde vixen sighed as she played absentmindedly with her hair. She lay back flat on her bed, her legs hanging off one side, her arms and head hanging off the other. Her thoughts went down to the night before, her time with Chouji, the treatment she had given him. '_**God...H..He was just so bi**_**g**_**, how had she not have noticed THAT before...'**_ Ino's right hand went down her body, stroking her slender form as her fingers teased at the band of her shorts, pulling at them as he fingers started to slide down further, her fingers grazing her wet lips gently as she bit her bottom lip. She then abruptly stopped, wishing she had Chouji with her at this moment in time, not really realizing how small her body was in comparison until now.

_**'Damn it Chouji, why did you have to leave...I can't remember all the details...but I know what I did last night...or well WHO I did...I'm such a baka...Saved me from a stranger...GOD HE MUST THINK IM A WHORE!'**_ Ino tossed her arms and legs in a slight tantrum around, accidentally bumping her nightstand. A picture frame fell over and toppled off of the counter. Fortunately, Ino's reflexes allowed her to catch the frame before it shattered upon the ground.

Bringing the frame up above her, looking up at the picture of the three of them, and the one man that held them together in those early years, when Ino wanted nothing more then to escape these two losers...Asuma. Ino hugged the picture tight to her body and turned to her side on her bed as she curled into a small ball. _"Sensei...What should I do about this?...How do I know what is right?"_ As Ino said these words, she blinked and looked down at the photo. The fall had made the picture move out of place, and behind it...A folded up piece of paper.

Ino blinked as she looked at the paper, pulling it out and unfolding it, her blue eyes scanned the page, growing wider and wider with each pass. She couldn't believe what she was reading...H..How could this be...That was behind this photo all this time?...Eight months...It had been eight months since she put that frame up...Eight months...since Chouji got it for her.

(**A/N: And now on to Shikamaru and Temari**.)

Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his temples miserably, sitting outside of the changing rooms. **'**_**Who had that BRIGHT idea...Mixed bathing week REQUIRES a swim-suit...Troublesome rules...I can't believe this...I now have to take her SHOPPING!'**_ Shikamaru screamed mentally at himself, not only was he not going to see Temari naked, he now had to go shopping with a woman. Shikamaru was sure that she was taking this long simply to torture him. The slacker shinobi sighed as he put his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling of the clothing store and letting out a low groan. _"Great...I can't even look at the clouds..."_

_**'Hmph...Thats a little annoying about the springs and all...I was planning on having fun teasing Shikamaru...Thoooough I could still do that while in this.'**_ Temari looked at herself appraisingly in the changing room mirror, her curves being shown off well by the slim bikini, the blue and white design on the fabric reminding her of her wind jutsu, which is the main reason she had picked this one, that along with her yearning to drive Shikamaru crazy. The sand princess bit her lower lip as she looked down, seeing how small the top was against her chest, which made her smirk. Shikamaru should have a fun time with that, maybe this swim-suit thing would work in her favor. Putting back on her normal black kimono, Temari exited the changing booth, noticing Shikamaru was fast asleep in his chair. The kunoichi smirked as she licked her lips and climbed into Shikamaru's lap swiftly. _"Wakey Wakey my slacker...I'm ready to go already...God you take so long doing this sort of thing!" _ Shikamaru's eyes shot open as Temari jumped into his lap. Blinking as he looked at her the slacker shinobi sighed and glared at her. _"Your such a troublesome woman you know that?...Are you done shopping yet?"_

Temari nodded at his question and smirked as she played with his pony tail. _"Yes I am Shikamaru...and I've already paid for it...So lets get going..."_ The day for the two had been fairly fun, after lunch at Ichiraku's , followed by tea at a local tea shop. However, once the couple had gotten to the springs, the day they had planned took a slight turn in a different direction, with the springs requiring swim-suits, which lead to a day filled with shopping for the slacker shinobi and his companion. Shikamaru was happy that they were done, figuring that it would be worth it. After all, if the springs were nude...then all the other guys would have seen his Temari naked...that was something for his eyes only. The others would have to simply wonder what his vixen looked like underneath her bikini.

As the couple arrived at the hot spring, they parted ways for a moment, going into the separate changing rooms. Shikamaru going to the men's side, and Temari going to the women's . Soon both were in the springs, walking over to meet each other. Shikamaru's swim-suit was a green pair of trunks, with the Nara clan seal on the left pant leg. Temari of course in her new bikini, causing Shikamaru's eyes to grow wide as he saw her, and causing a few men to get smacked from the woman they were with. _"W...Wow Temari...That looks so fantastic on you."_ Temari walked over to Shikamaru with a playful smirk, getting closer and closer until, she stepped on his toes and pressed down, causing pain to shoot through his foot. _"O..OW!..D..Damn it Temari!" _Temari stepped harder on his foot as she growled at him. _"You are to call me Temari-SAMA...Remember?" _Shikamaru sighed and looked at her, she really expected him to do this sort of thing in public.

Shikamaru sighed as he winced and looked at her. _"!.T..Temari-sama!..C..Can we please not do that out in public though?...I..I don't know how well that would go over with some of the people in the village." _Temari smirked and nodded as she kissed his cheek.* _"Alright alright my little Shika-chan...You can act normal in public."_ Shikamaru sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her as they both then looked around the hot spring. Both of them instantly noticing Lee and Tenten.

The two taijutsu specialists were at the back corner of the springs, Tenten wrapped up in Lee's arms as she sat in the dedicated geniuses lap. The couple of Shika and Tema walked over to the other two, both smiling at them as they got into the tub with them. Lee's face was red around her cheeks, as Tenten turned around in his lap to look at the two of them. Lee's bit his bottom lip a little at this as he wrapped his arms around Tenten's midsection and held her tightly in his arms, causing her to giggle a little, sitting back against Lee as she looked at Temari and Shikamaru.* _"So...you two are official now then?...About time you got him off of that hook Temari..." "Careful weapon girl...or we might have to have another little sparring match!" "Hmmmm...alright but this time no weapons or props...just me and you, one on one." _The women glared at each other, a bit of friendly rivalry coming out, as both of the men sighed in agony, Lee possibly for more then one reason.

The spring waters might be bubbly and hard to see through under the surface, but Shikamaru had a pretty good idea what the couple had been doing before they arrived. Shikamaru looked apologetially at Lee before turning his attention to Temari, who went to sit in his lap, much like Tenten was with Lee...Though Shikamaru had a funny idea she hadn't guessed WHAT Tenten was doing under the water to her partner. Scanning the rest of the springs, he noticed Naruto and Kiba together snickering and whispering, both had obviously been watching the "show" Tenten and Lee were putting on, but now both were talking about the new couple of Shikamaru and Temari.

Other people at the springs were common town folk, none of the elder shinobi were at the springs, just Shikamru, Temari, Lee, Tenten, Naruto, and Kiba. Though both Hinata and Sakura showed up shortly after, Sakura wearing a red bikini, while Hinata was wearing a one-piece, a one-piece that she barely fit into, which instantly grabbed both Kiba and Naruto's attention, which made Sakura drag Hinata over with the other two boys, were she began talking to them, while Hinata squirmed at being close to Naruto in this outfit. Shikamaru continued to look around, seeing Chouji come from the boys side as he waved him over as he smiled at his life time friend._ "Hey Chouji!...Come on in!" "S...seriously Chouji?..You snuck in snacks to the hot springs..."_ Chouji blinked as he looked down at Temari as she said this, tilting his head to the side. _"W..What are you talking about Temari?...I don't have any food on me.." "Ohhh no?...then why do you have a Pringles can in your trunks!" _As Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru now saw what she was talking about, the slacker ninja shook his head in annoyance. _"T..Temari...That's not a can of Pringles...Uhhhh...That happens to be Chouji's..."_

The group was silent for a minuet as this thought penetrated all of their minds, Lee gave Chouji a thumbs up and mouthed the words _"Good youth!", _Shikamaru looked up at his old friend apologetically as both of the girls began to daydream for a moment. This dreaming was stopped by another familiar voice. _"Better keep those thoughts to yourselves girls...This one is mine..."_ Ino came into view behind Chouji, her small arms wrapped around one of his thick arms as he smiled up at him and started to pull him away from the others for a moment. _"I..Ino!..I..I think we need to talk about...y..ya know...d..do you remember or...d...did you even.." _Ino pressed her fingers to Chouji's lips. _"Shhhhhhhh...I do remember Chouji...and I don't regret it...I'd do it again...especially now that I know two things...about the pringles...and..."_ She pulled out the paper she had found in the picture. Chouji's eyes grew wide as he stared at it, so she had finally found it?... was now or never. Chouji leaned in and kissed her deeply, the paper falling out of her hands and into the spring as the water began to make the paper transparent slowly.

_**'She is my golden idol vixen, my flower hidden in the leaf,**_

_**The girl I'll always care for, even when she takes all the beef.**_

_**Your hair like golden sunshine, your eyes that span the ocean blue,**_

_**I'd give up all that I have ever eaten, for it to be just me and you.**_

_**While your name has never fit, and the others call you a swine,**_

_**I would never leave you Ino...as long as I could call you mine.'**_

**Alright folks!...That ends this chapter!...I hope it was worth the wait...I promise the story is about to pick up more...I did originally say it was going to be a roller coaster and I don't plan to disappoint. Our lovers are just starting on the road of love, and they are about to make a left hand turn. R*R...It is very much appreciated.**


	8. Getting back to it!

Alright folks!...It has been...WAY too long since I have done this, got caught up with life and such. you know how things can get. I plan to get back to this story! I still remember what I was doing with it ooooooh so long ago, and I really want to post another chapter...So...Looks like Im going to try and get back too this, long as you guys aren't TOO mad at me!


	9. Fanfiction is messing up

**A/N: Alright folks, apparently Fanfiction didn't like me removing some of the not chapter chapters from before, so I am adding this random additional chapter so that people can comment on my latest chapter...Very strange.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL! I don't own Naruto or it's characters, ect ect blah blah. I also own no rights to any songs I may rip lyrics off of, as I am listening to Naruto AMV's while writing this, and it MAY happen.**

**That disclaimer doesn't really matter because...IM BACK FOLKS! I hope to finish up this story! and post a couple more! I have no idea how many chapters I want to keep this story going to...Possibly 13? Maybe less? Not sure but...I thank you all you have read, and are going to be reading. I know I just posted one chapter and then bailed on the project again but...Life takes the front seat to this, hope you all can understand that.**

**As far as timing is concerned with storyline...This is placed BEFORE the shinobi war, yet after the Hidan/Kakuzu arc. I will try and keep spoilers OUT of my story.**

**And now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

Cat calls and wolf whistles came from around the hot springs, which caused Chouji to blush deeply at his own actions. He had done it, he had just kissed Ino, in view of most of his shinobi comerades no less. He instantly went to pull back as Kiba and Naruto's childish whistles rang through the springs, but Ino was having none of that. She gripped onto Chouji's hair and kept him in place as she pressed herself against him and deeper into the kiss, spinning the two of them slightly on the spot they stood. This, of course, encouraged Naruto and Kiba's behavior.

_"Hey Chouji! Now we know how much you weigh!...Just enough to break the ic.."_ Naruto never got to finish his sentence as a stone from the springs was flung at him, hitting him directly between the eyes. This cause the knucklehead's eyes to spin as he then fell over into the water, making a small splash, as Kiba laughed, Sakura shook her head, and Hinata gasped and, yelled _"N..N..Naruto-kun?!",_ before attempting to rescue the blonde from the springs. Temari whistled and turned back around to her group and smirked. _"Nice shot Tenten...I see your aim has improved, though all I have to compare it with is that DISMAL performance in our match during the Chunnin Exam, you remember that right?"_ Tenten smiled with pride for a second, and then glared at the blond as she held another rock in her hand, tossing it up lightly before catching it in her hand again as she spoke. _"Now be careful Temari, or my hand might slip, and I notice you don't have your fan on you right now." _The girls glared at each other, all the while sitting in the lap of the men accompanying them. The tension caused Lee grip Tenten by the waist, preventing her from acting on impulse, while Shikamaru just sighed and rubbed his temples.

Kiba, of course, just could not help himself. _"You know ladies, I am normally opposed to anything feline in nature, but I wouldn't mind seeing a good old cat fi…" _The second rock pelted Kiba in the face, causing him to also fall backwards into the springs, just as Hinata had rescued Naruto, making her gasp again. _"K..K..Kiba-kun!?" _She then proceeded to attempt to rescue her teammate. At the sight of this, however, Temari started to laugh hysterically, which then consumed Tenten. Both girls laughed together, their fight forgotten at the expense of Kiba. This was good news for Lee and Shikamaru, who sighed in relief, though Lee kept his firm grip on Tenten's midsection, which caused the weapon master to smirk slightly. _"Well as fun as this is, Lee and I better get going. We need to do some…rigorous training in the morning, spring time of youth and all that."_ _"B..But Tenten-chan…Gai-sensei gave us tomorrow off on our training schedule. He even forbid me from going off of the routine he put in place, saying that __'Youth takes many forms Lee.'__ I think he will be mad if we go against his orders like…." _Lee stopped speaking as Tenten leaned in and whispered into his ear, causing the dedicated genius to blush and nod his head excitedly. _"Y..Yes you are right Tenten-chan. Shikamaru, Temari, it was a pleasure to see you both as always!"_ Lee then stood up in the springs, still holding Tenten as he bolted out of the springs at top speed.

Shikamaru groaned and shook his head at this. _"I am surrounded by idiots…" _Temari started to press down into his lap, grinding against him lightly, making him groan as she then huffed and crossed her arms. _"Hmph…You HARDLY have any room to call anyone stupid as far as relationships are concerned Shikamaru Nara."_ Shikamaru gaped at her and then shut his mouth, figuring it could only get him in more trouble as he lay his head back and let the springs relax him, this reaction caused a forgotten female voice to speak. _"Ohhhh so he can be taught after all? Congratulations Temari, you have trained your monkey well." _Shikamaru made a noise of annoyance as Ino and Chouji now joined them in the springs, taking the area that had been vacated by Lee and Tenten. _"Tsk…Are all blondes this troublesome? Or did I do something to offend Kami, making him fill my life with troublesome golden haired women?""Don't forget beautiful Shikamaru"_ Ino added as Shikamaru finished speaking, this causing the male to make another annoyed sound, which caused Temari to grind hard against him once more. _"Yeah…What she said!"_ Chouji remained silent, still in a dazed stupor over this recent turn of events. This had finally fallen into place for him. He had gotten the love of his life to notice him; someone who many had told him was well out of his reach. He was going to be able to maintain his birth-right at the Inari Festival. The council would in no way ignore a Yamanaka as a viable partner, not with the long standing relationship between the two families. Thing has begun to turn his way, and he didn't think anything could dampen his spirits. He was, however, mistaken in this assumption.

_"It is such a shame that the spring imposed this new bathing suit rule, though it is nice that we can all show off our new bikinis to you Kuma-saaaaaaaaaan!"_ The female voice rang loudly through the springs. This caused Chouji's eyes to widen, looking around quickly to see if he had heard that correctly, and he had. A male around Chouji's age had entered the springs, his hair cut in a perfect manner, and not just the hair on his head. The man had obviously made grooming a priority in his life, or more likely had paid someone to do it for him. His body was that of someone who worked out for show, rather than need, his muscles that of someone who had never used them outside the gym. He wasn't a large man, but he was far from scrawny. The young man looked nothing like Chouji, yet a resemblance of some sort stuck out, they were, after all, family. _"Now now girls, don't worry about the silly rules, you all look lovely in your swimsuits, and once we leave the springs, we will have plenty of time to…alleviate you from the confines of your suits, I dare say some of them look a bit tight, only in certain areas of course."_ His statement was met with a chorus of giggles as the girls swooned over the young Akamichi. Shikamaru sat silently, his eyes locked on Chouji, gauging his best friend's reactions as he started thinking to himself. Ino was staring at the scene like Chouji, her face a mix of emotions, anger and worry among them, as she went over in her head how this meeting would turn out.

Temari looked at the tense situation around her and then back at Kuma with an annoyed expression. _"Who does this prick think he is? Gah talk about tacky! You're really worried about HIM?! He isn't half the man you are Chouji."_ As Ino finished a voice came followed her statement, smug sarcasm dripping off of the words like venom. _"Actually to be specific I am 3/5__th__ the man Chouji is, atleast statistically speaking. Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, a pleasure to see you all as always. It is also my great pleasure to be able to meet the sister of the Kazekage. I see you are….well acquainted with your body guard?"_ Kuma gestured at Shikamaru, who still held Temari in his lap, causing another annoyed sound to come from the slacker shinobi. Temari's stubborn nature wouldn't allow such a remark to go unchecked. _"The pleasure of meeting you is NOT mutual, and if I was in your shoes, I would be careful how I spoke to the emissary from a foreign land!" "Temari, let it go."_ Shikamaru spoke sternly to her, glaring back at Kuma with a look of warning of his face. Kuma may have been cocky and bold, but he did not want an altercation with one of Konoha's finest. _"I did not mean to offend Temari-san, you have my deepest apology."_ He gave an overly dramatic bow, the girls around him giggling. He then turned to Chouji with a grin. _"Chouji! I am happy to see you out and about cousin, I had thought the meeting earlier would have unsettled you, but I am SO glad to see I was wrong. Perhaps you have some trick up your sleeve to prevent my takeover? Regardless, the clan will be mine Chouji, I am far more suited to be leader of the Akamichi, and at the Inari Festival, I shall prove it."_ Chouji began to slowly rise from the spring, the anger in his eyes at a dangerous place. Shikamaru acted smoothly though, nudging Chouji's foot with his own and making an urgent sound. This brought the chubby ninja back to his senses, as he slowly sat back down, Ino wrapping a slender arm around his as she sat next to him. _"Chouji-kun…" "Ino-chaaaan! Are you here with Chouji?! Well you are obviously here WITH him, but I mean, you two are together now? A bit out of your league isn't she Chouji? How on earth did you manage this? I mean we all know Ino's reputation, but I thought she had SOME standards."_ Shikamaru acted fast, his shadow possession seal made under the springs, his shadow going forth as it gripped hard to Chouji's shadow, keeping the big man down, even though he strained to leap into action. _"C..Chouji..I..It isn't worth it..C..Calm down!"_ Shikamaru spoke in a panicked voice, he wouldn't be able to hold Chouji long under normal circumstances, and his rage only fueled his strength. Kuma smirked at this, and continued his rant.

_"I don't really know what else to say. I am happy for you cousin! You finally grabbed the girl you longed for. Does it feel good finally getting what you wanted? Well, I will know soon enough, once I take the clan as min that is, but this will hardly be the first thing you wanted that I've gotten fi.."_ His sentence was cut short, as two of the girls around him punched him in the stomach, and yet two more kicked him hard in the shins. Kuma doubled over in pain, gripping his stomach and coughing as the girls around him blinked and looked down at him. _"K..Kuma-san what happened?!..W..We didn't mean it Kuma-san please forgive us!"_ Chouji blinked, and settled down at this development, Shikamaru smirked knowingly, and a laugh came from beside chouji, it was slightly weak though, and given through gasps. _"G..Guess those girls aren't as stupid as they look huh? I mean, why else would the beat on you Kuma, it isn't like someone MADE them do it. Maybe they noticed what kind of scum you are?"_ Ino smirked and leaned against Chouji as she panted heavily. That jutsu used a lot of chakra, even when using it on a single person, yet here she had used it on four different people. Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder at the in pain Kuma, a smirk across his lips. _"Looks like you will be needing the hot springs for some recovery after that assault, we will give you your space..Come on guys."_ Shikamaru got up and put his hand on Chouji's shoulder and squeezed before lacing his fingers together behind his head and walking to the changing room, the rest of his group following. They split apart at the changing rooms, Chouji and Shikamaru entering the male side, while Temari and Ino entered the female side to change.

**(A/N: With Shikamaru and Chouji.)**

Both men dried off and started to get dressed in silence. Chouji's mind was racing with thoughts, and Shikamaru didn't want to start any troublesome conversations right now. Chouji soon broke the silence however, along with one of the spa's locker doors. _"That dirty BASTARD!"_ Shikamaru winced at the anger and hung his head. **'How did I know it was going to end up like this? Why are some people always such a drag, damn Kuma and his nonsense.' **Shikamaru then shook his head and then smirked. _"I doubt a punch like that would hurt Kuma much Chouji, with how thick his head is."_ Chouji smiled at this and laughed lightly as he finished getting dressed, glancing over at his best friend, the one who had stopped him from making the mistake of assaulting a member of his clan. _"So, what do we do now Shikamaru? Do you have a plan for something like this?"_ Shikamaru closed his eyes and thought, then sighing as he shook his head.

_"Sadly Chouji, we are just going to have to wait and see what Kuma does next, but don't be too worried. He can't do a thing about Ino falling for you, and he knows it. Your timing with finally breaking ground with her couldn't have been better Chouji. I'm glad she finally cam to her senses and took notice of you…It will simplify things a lot."_ Chouji smiled at Shikamaru and then let out a light chuckle; his friend still had a way to go when it came to understanding romance. _"That's not why I'm happy she noticed."_ Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, missions were going to be a lot more troublesome with Ino and Chouji throwing goo-goo eyes at each other.

**(A/N: Now with the girls!)**

Ino burst into the changing room and quickly falling down onto a bench and panting. She leaned back against the wall behind her and tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Temari raised an eyebrow as she looked at Ino and smirked. _"Don't get TOO worked up, the boys aren't even here to watch."_ Ino let out a light laugh and raised her head to look at Temari. "_Please, like you're not enjoying the show yourself."_ Both girls laughed as Ino finally managed to regain her composure. They both began changing, neither being able to resist taking a glance at the other while dressing, measuring to see how they stacked up against one another. Both then shrugging their shoulders and saying in unison. _"Eh..…Not bad." _Then both girls blinked and snickered at each other while dressing.

_"So tell me, you let Kuma go a long time before you finally let him have it, any reason why? I doubt the boys would notice it but, it seemed to me like he was about to say something…that you would rather remain a secret."_ Ino blushed deeply as Temari said this; she had hoped no one would notice. **'Well…Atleast Chouji didn't seem to think anything of it.'** _"Hmph…Shikamaru is right, you are troublesome." "Fiiiiine be that way Miss Perfect, but if you want to talk I'm here, bet it'd be nice to have someone who would understand to talk too. Though maybe they already know what, maybe I'll ask.." "NOOO! YOU CAN'T!"_ Ino cut across Temari midsentence and sighed, hanging her head as she brought her hand up to her face and ran it through her hair. _"Y..You can't talk to them about this. I just took notice of Chouji. All this time, I've been blind to his true feelings. I don't want something to come up that will make me lose him already. Please Temari, can this just stay between us girls?"_ Temari blinked at this reaction, sitting back and listening as she went to Ino, placing her hands on the shoulders of her fellow blond. _"What is it Ino? What happened that you don't want them to know about?" _Ino sighed heavily and steadied herself, taking in a deep breathe as she then slowly exhaled. _"Kuma and I know each other, about as much as I could get to know him without noticing the kind of creep he really is! I…I slept with him Temari."_ Temari looked at her shocked, rubbing the younger girl's shoulders gently as she took in this information. _"Don't worry Ino…This is just between us."_ Ino sniffled and smiled at Temari, leaning in close to the sand princess and hugging her, which made Temari smile slightly as she hugged her back. Things had gotten interesting in Konoha, and it was far from being over.

**A/N: Well thus ends chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, along with the little dramatic cliffhanger I left you with. What will happen next hmmm? How will Ino and Chouji's relationship go? What will Kuma do to cause more trouble for Chouji, and what length will he go to obtain his dream of clan leadership? And what lies in store for Shikamaru and Temari? I mean, it wouldn't be fair if I let Ino and Chouji have all the problems now would it? You guys will just have to tune in next time!...Same Naruto time!...Same Naruto channel.**


End file.
